Generally, electric vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles in that electric vehicles are selectively driven using one or more battery-powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on an internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle. Electric vehicles may use electric machines instead of, or in addition to, the internal combustion engine.
Example electric vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs). Electric vehicles are typically equipped with a battery pack containing multiple battery cells that store electrical power for powering the electric machine. The battery cells may be charged prior to use, and recharged during drive by regeneration braking or an internal combustion engine.
The battery cells are typically retained in place by a plurality of rails, including upper rails and side rails. In one known arrangement, a dedicated rail cover electrically insulates the cells from the rails.